Kyuss
| período = 1989 - 1995 | xénero = stoner rock | selo = Dali Records, Warner/Elektra | membros = John Garcia Josh Homme Alfredo Hernandez Scott Reeder Brant Bjork Nick Oliveri Chris Cockrell | antigos_membros = | web = }} Kyuss foi unha influinte banda estadounidense de stoner rock fundada no ano 1989 en Palm Desert e desaparecida en 1995. Despois de formarse e de editar un EP baixo o nome Sons of Kyuss en 1990, a banda acortaría o seu nome a Kyuss e chegou a lanzar catro discos. Despois da súa desaparición, os membros da banda pasarían a formar parte de grupos destacados coma Queens of the Stone Age, Fu Manchu, Unida, Mondo Generator, Hermano e Slo Burn. O seus únicos membros permanebtes foron o vocalista John Garcia e o guitarrista Josh Homme, pero por ela tamén pasaron músicos coma Brant Bjork, Scott Reeder, Alfredo Hernandez, Chris Cockrell e Nick Oliveri. Historia Kyuss foi unha das máis importantes e influintes bandas dos anos 90 en termos de rock pesado. Sen dúbida, o grupo estaba á fronte no seu tempo, establecendo novas referencias e novos formatos, creando unha sonoridade que acabou rotulada como stoner rock. Sons of Kyuss A banda foi formada en 1989 baixo o nome de Sons of Kyuss (nome sacado do xogo de rol Dungeons and Dragons) polo vocalista John Garcia, o guitarrista Josh Homme, o baixista Chris Cockrell (substituído en 1990 por Nick Oliveri) e o baterista Brant Bjork en California. Primeiros anos Inicialmente Kyuss acostumaba a tocar nas chamadas "desert parties" ou festas no deserto, en varias pequena cidades illadas no deserto do sur de California, onde conquistaron o público local e conseguiron un contrato coa pequena discográfica Dali Records, lanzando o seu primeiro álbum, Wretch, en 1991. Producido toscamente por falta de recursos, o disco non demostraba o verdadeiro potencial que Kyuss presentaba durante as súas presentacións en vivo, e acabou sendo practicamente ignorado. Mentres tanto, as constantes xiras da banda conquistaron o respeto do público underground e de músicos respetados. Un deses músicos, o guitarrista/vocalista Chris Goss (da banda Master Of Reality), foi o productor do segundo disco de Kyuss, o excelente Blues for the Red Sun, de 1992. O disco foi aclamado por público e crítica, sendo considerado hoxe unha referencia no chamado stoner rock. A sonoridade de Kyuss lembra moito ao son pesado de Black Sabbath, onde un dos segredos é a afinación á baixa nas guitarras e no baixo para enfatizar o peso dos instrumentos. Os anos na Elektra e o fin da banda Dali Records pechou as súas portas, pero debido ao éxito de Blues for the Red Sun a banda asinou coa poderosa Elektra Records (a mesma de Metallica), para o lanzamento do seguinte álbum. Nesa época comezaron a surxir desentendimentos entre os integrantes da banda. O baixista Nick Oliveri foi substituido por Scott Reeder para a gravación de Welcome to Sky Valley, lanzado en 1994, tamén coa produción de Goss. O disco tiña as cancións (10 en total) agrupadas en só tres cortes com máis de quince minutos de duración cada un. Pero independentemente do insusitado tracklist, o que chamou a atención en Sky Valley foi a calidade do son e das composicións, superando as expectativas impostas pola excelente repercusión do álbum anterior. Os desentendimentos permaneceron e, ao final da xira de divulgación, o baterista Brant Bjork deixou o grupo. Aínda así, a popularidade e o recoñecemento de Kyuss continuou medrando. En 1995, xa con Alfredo Hernandez na batería, apareceu ...And the Circus Leaves Town, outro bo traballo da banda, aínda que non foi considerado tan brillante como os dous traballos anteriores. Pero xa non había moito máis futuro para Kyuss, novas discusións entre Josh Homme e John Garcia decretaron o fin da banda ese ano, oficialmente anunciado en 1997. Despois da separación Das cinzas de Kyuss surxiron novos grupos, o máis coñecido deles foi Queens of the Stone Age, formado en 1997 por Josh Homme (que no momento aínda ocupaba o posto de segundo guitarrista en Screaming Trees) e o baixista Nick Oliveri. Josh Homme comanda ainda o proxecto "Desert Sessions", que xa ten unha serie de álbumes lanzados a partir de 1998. John Garcia hoxe toca na banda Unida e o batería Brant Bjork ata fai pouco tempo pertencía a Fu Manchu, outro representante importante do stoner rock. Dous discos máis foron lanzados despois da separación de Kyuss, o primeiro deles é o disco dividido Kyuss/Queens of the Stone Age, de 1997, con sobras de estudio de Kyuss e as primeiras cancións da recén formada nova banda de Josh Homme. En 2000 saíu o recopilatorio Muchas Gracias: The Best of Kyuss. Membros * Josh Homme: guitarra. * John Garcia: voz. * Brant Bjork: batería. * Nick Oliveri: baixo. * Scott Reeder: baixo. * Alfredo Hernandez: batería. * Chris Cockrell: baixo (en Sons of Kyuss). Discografía *''Sons of Kyuss'' - 1990 (Black Highway) Editado cando aínda se chamaban Sons of Kyuss. *''Wretch'' - 1991 (Dali) *''Blues for the Red Sun'' - 1992 (Dali) *''Welcome to Sky Valley'' - 1994 (Elektra) *''...And the Circus Leaves Town'' - 1995 (Elektra) Category:Bandas de stoner rock Category:Bandas de California